


Je saigne encore, sans toi

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [SONGFIC] Severus aime l'une de ses jeunes étudiantes, mais celle-ci est déjà en couple. Alors il se contente de l'observer de loin, de souffrir en silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je saigne encore, sans toi

**Author's Note:**

> La chanson « Je saigne encore » appartient au groupe Kyo.

Corelia Ellis était l'apprentie du professeur McGonagall, et très certainement la future professeure de métamorphose, car la directrice des Gryffondors parlait très sérieusement de prendre sa retraite.

La jeune femme, elle-même ancienne Gryffondor, avait immédiatement tapé dans l’œil d'un certain Severus Rogue, non pas à cause de son physique – quoique cette brune aux yeux mordorés ait un potentiel de séduction assez puissant – mais par sa remarquable intelligence et son esprit très cultivé. Déjà, élève, elle le fascinait tout particulièrement, mais il ne comprit qu'il l'aimait que lorsqu'elle revint au château pour son apprentissage.

Malheureusement, à ce moment-là, un autre homme lui avait déjà mis le grappin dessus. Il s'appelait Ryan Gold, venait du Canada et était un psychomage très reconnu malgré son jeune âge. « Très reconnu pour sa gueule de séducteur, surtout » pensait souvent l'austère maître des potions. Gold avait accepté le poste de psychomage scolaire que lui avait proposé le professeur Dumbledore, et était donc logé à Poudlard avec sa fiancée.

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps_

_Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur_

_Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort_

_Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur_

Chaque fois que Severus tentait d'imaginer le bonheur que pouvaient avoir Corelia et Gold ensemble, son cœur se tordait de la même jalousie qui jadis s'emparait de lui, adolescent, lorsqu'il s'imaginait sa douce Lily et ce connard de Potter ensemble.

_Et ça fait mal, crois-moi_

_Une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

_Regarde en toi_

_Même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

Leurs regards complices, leurs sourires flottant toute la journée sur leurs lèvres, leurs mains parfois baladeuses dans le silence et l'isolement de la bibliothèque... Ils semblaient filer le parfait bonheur, tandis que le cœur du maître des potions se mourait chaque jour un peu plus.

_Et je saigne encore_

_Je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Son cœur était à l'agonie, Severus souffrait tellement qu'il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : que tout s'arrête. Dumbledore, qui le pensait si fort, qui le croyait si intouchable, aurait bien ri de voir la terreur des cachots si tourmenté par une femme !

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors_

_Et toi, tu te permets de dire encore, encore_

_Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort_

_Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_

Meurtri, meurtri au plus profond de lui-même, il n'arrivait pourtant pas à se résoudre à porter le coup final à sa vie. Il était lâche, et ça le dégoûtait. Il était faible, manipulé par ses propres sentiments, et il avait honte de lui-même.

_Ça fait mal, crois-moi_

_Une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

_Regarde en toi_

_Même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

_Et je saigne encore_

_Je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Des rumeurs couraient dans le château. Gold et Corelia seraient sur le point de se marier ! Severus ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Pourtant, le pauvre n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Seulement deux semaines plus tard, le couple confirma non seulement ces rumeurs de mariage, mais annonça également que Corelia était enceinte !

_Mais je saigne encore_

_Je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps..._

Et toute sa vie, son cœur ne cessera de saigner à cause de cette femme, de cette seule personne qu'il ait jamais pu aimer après Lily.


End file.
